Kate and Castle See Finding Nemo
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Castle is trying to convince Kate to come see Finding Nemo in 3D with him with the help of Ryan. Pure fluff and for fun. Requested by Haven14. One shot.


Finding Nemo

Rick Castle walked into the 12th Precinct of the New York Police Department with two tickets behind his back. He walked right up to Kate Beckett's desk and laid one of the tickets right in the middle of the paper that Kate was intently reading.

She lifted the ticket off of the paper without even looking at it, read the lines underneath and then put it back down.

Castle frowned immediately.

"Aren't you gonna look at it?" he asked.

Kate sighed, "I really don't have time Castle."

Rick pouted, "But it's two tickets to Finding Nemo, Kate," he paused and unfolded three dimension glasses and put them over his eyes, "In 3D," he said excitedly.

Kate struggled to keep a straight face as she looked at Castle in those blue and red glasses.

"3D movies give me a headache," she stated as she put her eyes back on her work.

"But Kate," whined Castle, "Who's gonna eat the jumbo popcorn bowl with me?"

"Go with your daughter. It'll be fun with her. You know some daughter and father bonding time."

"We already did," said Castle as he lifted three fingers, "three times."

"Go by yourself then, Castle I really don't have time," snapped Kate.

Castle was quiet for a moment and then he leaned across the desk and got his face mere inches away from Kate's.

"Hey there, Ms. Grumpy Gills, when life gets you down you know what you gotta do?"

Kate grimaced, "No I don't wanna know."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming what do we do we swim," sang Castle like he was Dory.

"Castle no singing!" retorted Kate looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ho when you want to swim you want to swim-"

Ryan coming into the Precinct and giving him a very strange look with one eyebrow raised interrupted Castle's singing. Then Ryan just shook his head and went to his desk.

"Do you speak whale Ryan?" asked Castle.

"No, no I do not speak whale Castle, why?" asked Ryan looking more and more concerned for Castle as the seconds passed.

"I'm trying to convince Kate to come with me to see Finding Nemo."

"You mean like a date?" said Ryan with a wry grin.

"No," chorused both Castle and Kate as they gave Ryan looks.

Kate returned her attention back to her papers but soon she found that the 'Just Keep Swimming' song was stuck in her head. She started humming it to herself without even realizing it.

"You're singing it, and guess what Kate? I will drag you to the movies if you don't come with me now," threatened Castle.

"Yeah Kate, I can do that work for you," offered Ryan with a wink.

Kate just glared at him, and suppressed a smile.

"Fine then, Ryan," said Kate as she dumped all of her papers into his arms, "I'll go."

With that Kate snatched the ticket from Castle's hand, put on her coat and started heading towards the elevator.

"You coming, Castle?"

Later that day Kate and Castle got back to the Precinct.

"So how was the movie?" asked Ryan with a smug smile.

Kate rolled her eyes, "This one over here couldn't stop playing with his 3D glasses and then he kept quoting the ENTIRE movie so that all the little kids kept looking at him like he was a weirdo; which he is."

Kate sat down at her desk and shook her head, remembering that Castle had done his whole whale talking impression before the movie had started and had attracted attention from the kids, some who asked if he was a whale.

"IIIIIIII AMMMMM NOOOOOOOTTTT AAAA WHAAALLLEEE," said Castle as his voice went up and down.

"In my defense," continued Rick, "They all loved it and come on, even you were laughing secretly!"

"Fish are friends not food," stated Ryan and Castle gave him a thumbs up.

Kate merely glared at the two men.

"What are you all four?" She grumbled as she went back to work.

A moment of silence passed through the Precinct.

"I think I wanted to ESCAPAY from that movie," said Kate as a joke and she started laughing at her cleverness.

But Ryan and Castle just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Don't ever quote anything, Kate. You're just not that funny when you do it," said Esposito as he walked in with coffee, and Ryan agreed.

"Come on Ms, Grumpy Gills…" started Castle, which got a big laugh out of Ryan and Esposito.

Kate just glared at him.

"Remind me never again to go to the movies with you, especially Finding Nemo…"

THE END

**This is for Haven14 who gave me the idea at school. Hoped you liked it!**

**Bubble**


End file.
